Despedidas
by thebluecharm
Summary: odiaría por siempre los aeropuertos; —mimi/koushiro.


_Koushiro Izumi & Mimi Tachikawa  
_**_disclaimer applicatted_**

* * *

.

.

.

**—one shot**: despedidas

.

.

.

—astridwantmore ( _missnelljackson_)

.

.

.

**Despedida**: _momento en el que una o varias personas se separan e intercambian muestras de afecto o cortesía._

_._

_._

_._

Y grita. Grita tan fuerte que está segura que hasta Tai la ha podido escuchar desde la otra parte del aeropuerto. (Y por alguna extraña razón, tiene la sensación de que Tai siempre los escuchará estén donde estén, a fin de cuentas, es el líder). Pero aún así no es suficiente como para que -el estúpido, tonto, tonto y tonto de- Izzy le haga caso y eso no es algo que le haga gracia, odia que no le hagan caso. No, odia que Izzy no le haga caso. Porque después de todo está a punto de irse a Estados Unidos por tiempo indefinido y tal vez para siempre y no se volverán a ver, nunca.

Está a punto de llorar, quiere llorar pero su orgullo no la deja (ahora respira e inspira y dile que es un estúpido cerdo y que jamás volverás a hablarle en su vida). Sora la abraza con fuerza al igual que Kari y están las tres a punto de llorar sino fuera porque Tai acaba de llegar junto a Matt de recoger a Joe -y sus exámenes, que le hacen ser impuntual. Sora y Kari se acercan a Tai y este se ríe y las abraza.

—No os preocupéis, América no está tan lejos y tenemos a Izzy para poder hablar con ella por Internet siempre que queramos.¿Verdad, Izzy? —Tai, abrazando a su hermana por un lado y sonriendo a Sora, se gira para mirar a su amigo pelirrojo que está metido en su ordenador sin prestarles atención. Tai frunce ligeramente el ceño y vuelve a llamarlo—. ¡Izzy, estoy hablando contigo!

El pelirrojo, al escuchar el grito, parece salir de su ensimismamiento y levanta la cabeza, aún medio tecleando (sorprendente, se dicen los demás un tanto desconcertados con la visión) y asiente con la cabeza sin más sin llegar a ser consciente de lo que le dicen.

—Venga Izzy, deja el ordenador, Mimi se irá dentro de nada —le regaña Tai, Matt le mira con una extraña expresión dado el tono que usa Tai y Joe se acerca al más pequeño, TK, quien mira junto a Kari extrañado la situación.

—No puedo, estoy haciendo algo importante —se defiende Izzy y Mimi resopla indignada.

—¡Voy a irme, Izzy! En menos de media hora estaré en un feo y asqueroso avión de camino a Estados Unidos sin muchas esperanzas de volver a veros en mucho tiempo —dice, haciendo que los demás se aparten y la miren sorprendidos por su reacción e Izzy levante definitivamente la cabeza del ordenador y la mira algo fastidiado porque... —. Ni siquiera has dicho una palabras desde que has venido, te has sentado en ese banco y te has quedado callado con tu estúpido ordenador —y esta vez sí, esta vez sí que llora (_como aquella vez... ¿Recuerdas, Izzy?_). Mimi lo recuerda.

—¿Mimi? —_oh, dios mío_—. No hace falta que le grites, Mimi —_no puede ser._ Los demás se quedan mirando el ordenador y Mimi se queda pálida, blanca, asustada y con el grito guardado en la garganta.

—¿Pal...mon? —la chica, con su pelo castaño, largo, se acerca hasta el chico portador del Conocimiento y lo mira. Él sonríe y gira la pantalla para mostrarle una ventana donde su Digimon (_¡Palmon, Palmon!_) la mira con los ojos cristalinos—. ¡Palmon, Palmon! Eres tu, Palmon —y lloran juntas. Izzy se aparta y los demás lo observan sin saber bien qué decir.

Después de cinco minutos de lloros, Mimi le hizo un rápido resumen de lo que pasaba a Palmon (el avión no esperaba a nadie) y se despidió de ella entre lágrimas, aún emocionada, mientras veía como su Digimon desaparecía en la pantalla del ordenador.

—Izzy —lo llama con un hilo de voz. Izzy se frota la nuca y se acerca a ella algo dudoso queriendo decir algo y sin saber qué decir.

—Yo... Mimi, lo siento. Quería darte una sorpresa pero me llevó más tiempo del que creía y no podía decírtelo y... —Mimi lo abrazó con fuerza y lo calla con un beso en la mejilla que él no sabe cómo encajar pero se queda quieto y mudo hasta que la chica se separa.

—Lo siento, Izzy, por haberte gritado —los demás miran la escena entre conmovidos, extrañados y sonriente. Todo pasa tan rápido que la última llamada para el avión que se llevará a Mimi muy lejos de ellos los devuelve de una cruel manera a la realidad.

Y de eso hacía ya cuatro años.

Ahora él es capaz de abrazar a Mimi con fuerza y de desearle un buen viaje de vuelta (—_Supongo que mi vida ya no está aquí _—dice ella y él se derrumba). La besa en la mejilla, como ella hizo hacía ya tanto tiempo, y lucha por no... Se irá de un momento a otro a Nueva York con Michael y aún tiene que despedirse de los demás. Vamos, Izzy, deberías dejar que se fuera.

Oh, pero es tan duro dejar marchar a esa chica.


End file.
